SC:Naruto
by Master XIII
Summary: Naruto gets banished from the village. four years later, three people leave to look for him and get sucked into an adventure that transcends history and the world. NaruHarem. multi-crossover including DMC. SoulReaver, TT, The Crow and ffvii others. Ja N
1. prologue

Transcending history and the world, a tale of souls and swords, eternally retold.

A man wishing to repent…

A man with long blonde hair in bright blue armor covered by a tan cloak with a large Zweinhander sheathed on his back can be seen walking down a secluded forest path when his right arm seems to move on it's own as he looks down at it. It transforms into a grayish-green demon's arm with three clawed fingers before lurching up at his face as if it wants to catch him. He slams it back with his left hand.

A wanderer looking for a home…

A red haired man with an x-shaped scar on his cheek is surrounded by a large group of bandits. Suddenly, they charge quickly at him only fall unconscious as the samurai draws his blade quickly as he dashes among them and sheathes his blade again.

A half devil searching for family…

A silver-haired man swings a large demonic looking sword at a red glowing demon, only to get knocked back into a wall as the demon blocks the swing. The man then smirks before reeling his sword arm back and flinging the large blade forward with enough force to slice through it's arm and imbed itself into it's head up to the hilt.

An Uchiha looking to help his brother…

A red-eyed teen runs through a field clutching a chokatou in a reverse grip in one hand while a ball of lightning makes a chirping sound from the other hand. As he runs, he slices several enemies in half before thrusting the lightning-imbued hand through the heart of a final opponent, shocking him to death.

An evil gem seeking redemption…

A teenaged girl with pale skin and violet hair can be seen meditating in a forest clearing. The red gem on her forehead glows slightly as she chants, summoning a mass of black energy that covers her from sight as it takes the form of a raven before taking to the skies with the young woman safely inside.

A runaway seeking revenge…

A silver and red haired teen in a trench coat clutching a pitch-black o-katana jumps over a fence in order to hide from a group of pursuing ninja with sound notes on their headbands. Smirking, the young man jumps up onto the fence and runs the edge back in the opposite direction.

Two friends seeking the same love…

A girl with platinum blonde hair captures an enemy with a swing of her chrome battle chain while her partner, a girl the same age with dark blue hair and a pair of black sunglasses covering her eyes, slices his head off with a swing of her families tai chi blade.

A one-winged angel looking for forgiveness…

A silver-haired man with an extremely long sword walks forward from the entrance to a chapel and kneels at the alter to pray. Just as he finishes, a preist walks over to him and tells him that the church is closing for the night. Upon exiting the church, a great, black wing springs from his left shoulder blade before he takes to the skies.

A restless soul with an unknown purpose…

A raven haired man with a black and white painted face walks down a dusty road with a crow on his shoulder. His hellish looking scythe making a slight thudding sound as he uses it as a walking stick. He smirks before looking to the full moon and continuing on his journey.

A father and son locked ina an eternal dance of death…

A blue skinned man with black hair and bare ribs jumps up, avoiding a strike from a green skinned bat like man with an evil looking sword before swinging his clawed arm at him, creating a blue sword around his arm made from pure soul power, only for it to be blocked by his opponent who lets out a mirth-filled laugh.

A prince lost to times wrath…

A young man in a white tunic and black pants held up by a red sash runs across a wall before jumping off and rammin a blue bladed dagger into the neck of an opponent to the hilt before tearing it out along his back.

A dark hero looking to go home…

A man garbed all in black runs across a balcony, his cape flaring behind him as he jumps off and into the streets drawing a thin rapier before turning his masked gaze on three enemies. He lashes out, once, twice, three times. All three uniformed men fall to the ground bleeding from their throats as the man continues to run with a smirk on his face.

A nobody with a heart and two keys…

A blonde haired teen in a black hooded cloak reaches to his left hip with his right hand and pulls back as a white, key-shaped sword appears in his hand before reaching to his right hip with his left before pulling back as a black, key-shaped sword appears in his other hand. Spinning both key blades over his head, he runs forward into a mass of black colored enemies with bright green eyes. Hacking left and right as he runs, he comes out the other end of a dark, narrow canyon as his swords vanish into thin air. He sighs before pulling his hood up to cover his face in shadows as he walks on.

A demon looking for someone to protect…

A one armed demon dressed regal armor and clothes draws a long tai chi blade with his remaining hand and turning the draw into a slash at an enemy who dodges before being impailed through the shoulder by the sword and then receiving a clawed hand thrusted through his chest to crush his heart. The silver-haired demon wipes his hand off on the dead mans clothes before pulling his sword out of the body, effectively making the body slide to the inn floor, before taking out a soft, white cloth to wipe the blade off before sheathing it and keaving through the door.

A story told from century to century, realm to realm, and from father to son, continues as many are taken from the worlds that they know and drawn to new destinations as they follow stories and rumors as each new battle leads to knew and old friends and many different opponents, unknowing of the two legendary swords that call and beckon them, Soul Edge and Soul Calibur.


	2. darkslayer and evil gem

The Land of waves. It was a very beautiful place. Long, Sandy beaches. Great people who would do anything to help each other. This is what almost anyone would say they saw when they visited., and it was true too. In fact most people would say that the place had grown more exotic after the whole Gato crisis. The reason for their regained beauty and fortune would be the Great Naruto Bridge that connects their island to the main land. Most visitors asked why it was named after Fishcake, the answer they got was that of a simple genin inspiring them to take back their lives. During the day, the bridge was covered with kids running around and carts and all manner of entertainers and merchants. At night, it was almost as if the people were afraid to venture onto the bridge, it was so empty and quiet that you could stand on one end of the bridge and hear a pin drop from the other end.

That was not so about tonight, though. tonight, there was a single man walking across the bridge. He was young, Seventeen in fact. He had a noble face with deep, dark blue eyes and long, silver hair with red streaks that was pulled back into a low hanging ponytail at the base of his neck. He was dressed in a pair of black khakis and a blood red muscle shirt under a black, denim trench coat with a pair of black finger less gloves on his hand and a pair of black steel-toed boots on his feet. You could see a blue, crystal necklace hanging from his neck and a sheathed sword in his left hand. The sheathe was pitch black with a red ribbon flowing off of it. The hilt, guard, pommel, and handle were also pitch black. The guard taking the form of a kanji while the pommel had a short black chain hanging from it. 

There was one more thing about this young mans attire. Draped around his neck like a loose collar, was a headband. The same type of headband worn by ninja around the world. This headband was unique though. The marking found on it was that of a kanji that said 'Dark Slayer'.

Everyone who lived in the town across the bridge knew this young man as Arashi. Even though they could tell that was not his real name, they called him that as the only thing that he would respond to. To them, he was an enigma. He lived in the forest a few miles out of town. Every week or so, he would come into town, talk with a few people, eat a LARGE amount of ramen at the local stand, check for work, and go home with a bag or two of groceries sealed into a scroll. Today had been one such day. However, something different would happen tonight. 

Just as he reaches the very center of the bridge, he stops in his tracks and smirks. "You can come out now, Kabuto." He says, turning to the right as another silver-haired figure steps out of the shadows, this one dressed in a dark blue uniform with a pair of glasses and a music note on a headband around his forehead.

"When did you notice me, Naruto-kun?" he asks the swordsman in front of him as he pushes his drooping spectacles back up the bridge of his nose.

"I noticed you and your flunkeys three hours ago when I heard one of your men cut the cheese!" he admits with a ridiculous smile on his face. Kabuto only sweat drops from embaresment, which does not go unnoticed by the teen in front of him. "Oh, that was you, wasn't it? Well, just as a warning, don't eat Paine's spicy ramen. The one time I did, I was breaking wind for three days straight, Sakura had me air out Tazuna's house and then she made me sleep outside." the whole time Naruto is talking, Kabuto just keeps blushing redder and redder till you could hear his henchmen giggling from the shadows.

"Enough!" Kabuto shouts furiously, leaking just a little killing intent. At which, everyone present, surpisingly even Naruto, stops laughing as the sound ninja that were hidden before, walk out of the shadows also to surround the silver and red haired joker. " Naruto Uzumaki, you are under arrest for destruction of property belonging to otokage Orochimaru."

"What, you mean those stupid romance novels he was reading. Honestly, how does someone like him even have an interest in romance. If you ask me, he only reads that stuff because he is to scared to ask anyone out on a date. If you wanna arrest me, you can kiss my ass!" Naruto replies, pulling down the skin underneath his left eye with his middle finger while sticking out his tongue.

"Why you, Kill him!" Kabuto shouts, signaling the other shinobi to attack. Before they take more than a few steps however, they stop as Kabuto can see Naruto running the dull edge of his sword, the blade of which is also black as night, along the top of the sheathe before sliding it smoothly back in. as soon as a small click is heard coming from the sheathe, the shinobi surrounding him fall apart as blood spray everywhere except Naruto himself. "How did you do that?"

"Simple, Kabu-chan, I learned it from kyuubi-tou-san." The former blonde says with a smirk before continuing. "And the names not Uzumaki anymore, It's Sparda, Naruto Sparda." And with that final comment, Naruto turns his back and swings his dark sword out of it's sheathe, twirling it several times before stopping it dead in the air. He then takes it in a reverse grip and slides the dull edge horizontally along the top of the sheathe again then switching his hand to a normal grip and sheathing the blade vertically with an audible click as it enters the sheathe and a small clink of the chain at the pommel. After both small sounds have passed. Kabuto's torso splits diagonally , the top half sliding of and falling to the ground with a clearly head squelch. Not two second later, the bottom half starts spraying blood every where as it stumbles on weak legs a couple of steps before falling to the ground with another squelch. "Not even a challenge." Naruto says as he reaces into an inside pocket of his trench coat and pulls out a demonic looking pocket watch with a silver chain connecting it to his jacket. He pops open the front, which has a howling horned skull on it, and looks at the time on the inside before cursing. "Shit, Rae-chan is gonna kill me when I get back!" with that, he stuffs the watch back into his jacket before he disappears in a blur of black energy, heading to his house/training grounds in the woods.

Raven Roth was not a very expressive person. This was because for the seventeen years that she had been alive, she had to learn to control her emotions through meditation and training in order to control the powers that her demonic blood gave her. She had very pale, almost white, skin and short violet hair and eyes. On her forehead was a small, blood-colored ruby. This was to help her concentration at most times. Today she wore her usual clothes, which consisted of a black leotard which hugged her curvy figure. At the ends of her sleeves she wore a pair of purple wristbands. Over the bottom of her leotard, she currently wore a pair of her boyfreind, Naruto's, black khakis and on her feet were a pair of simple purple shoes. Around her waist was a belt that was made of many half-orbs held together by a small but strong chain and was tied at her left hip by two thin tassles. Around her neck was an amulet that Naruto had given her. He had told her that it had belonged to his father vergil before he had died and passed it to him a few years ago. It consisted of a weaved silver chain and a silver casing that held a large, tear shaped ruby. 

-_Flashback_ -

_She had showed up here a little over five months ago with no idea where she was. She had used a teleportation spell to leave her homeworld of Azerath to find a place where she could be safe and live in relative peace. Never had she expected to end up in a world where there were ninja that could use destructive elemental techniques called justu. The day she had arrived, she found herself outside a desert city called Suna. When she first woke up she was so tired and wornout that she couldn't even open her mouth for a simple spell for water or a cool wind. The last thing she heard was a pair of voices before passing out. _

"_Are you sure you saw something out here, Temari? We both know the desert can play tricks on a bored mind Hell you remember that on time when we were hanging out with Naruto and was looking out at the sand and said he saw a creature with a demonic arm wearing blue armor." this was a male voice, she could tell that much. She could also tell that they saw he arrival and had come to investigate._

"_Yeah, I remember that kankuro, I also remember that you were stomed off of your ass that night also and that you were seeing little animated pixies that wanted you to…Hey, theres someone over there!" that was the last thing she heard before blacking out again. The next time she wakes up, she is in a hospital bed hooked up to a respirator. She can hear raised voices from outside the room, they seem to be yelling about her._

" _I don't care, Temari! Okay, I don't care if your rules state that she can't leave Suna until interrogated. She has a demonic aura, which means she is either a jinchurikki or a hanyou like I am now! She will be coming with me when she wakes up and that is final!" this was a male voice, completely different from the one before. " I also know for a fact that your brother, The KAZEKAGE, Gaara agrees with me. If she is a jinchurriki, she needs to come with me in order to be safe from Akatsuki. If she is a hanyou, she can barely control her powers! She needs to be trained to use them properly and how control them better.! Besides, you can't order me around, I only follow the orders of a kage!" after that she can hear the female voice from before grumble something that sounds like 'Troublesome hanyou.' after that, she blacks out again. Several hours later, she next wakes up to find that it is dark and that she is no longer hooked up to any of the previous medical equipment. She sits up a little so that she is leaning on her elbows and takes a look at her suroundings. She is wearing a normal hospital gown and is laying in a plai bed next to a window that opens onto a dry, cold city square with a statue of a man in a kimono with strings attaching the ends of his stone fingers to a human sized object in front of him that looks like a marionnete made for combat. After a few minutes of staring out the window, she hears a cough from her left. She turns quickly in her bed, only to feel a sharp pain on her arm as the I.v. inserted into the vein there._

" _Whoa, easy there, you ripped that thing right out of your arm." At hearing the familiar sound of the yelling male voice from earlier, she looks at the perso to find a young man around her age with a red and silver ponytail and a black trench coat. " My name is Naruto Sparda, my friends, Temari and Kankurou, found you out in the middle of the desert after a black energy surge. Do you know what that was?" So he was here to interrogate her. She opens her mouth to answer, only for him to start talking again. " That sutgre was very powerful, very dark, demonic energy. Since it is practically impossible for a jinchuriki to unleash that kind of power without destroying everything it it sees, I would have to say that you are a half-demon. I would even go as far to say that one of your parents was a greater devil, like my grandfather. You shouldn't talk now, by the way, your throat is probably rougher than sandpaper right now. If I'm right, just nod your head." the fact that he could figure out all of that just from the power that she used to show up here was amazing in itself, then the fact that his grandfather was a greater devil like her father surprised her even more. With a nod of her head he smiles and leaves the room without another word._

_A few days later, she left Suna with Naruto and they headed south-west to here, Wave. During their time of travel, they got much closer than just his rather awkward introduction. A crush started to form between them. To Raven, Naruto was handsome, smart and someone who would protect friends and family without thinking twice. Plus, he could cook some of the best food she had ever had. To Naruto, Raven was quiet, beautiful, and someone who appreciated a good book. Plus, she loved to look up at the stars almost as much as he did. _

_After a week, they arrived at his place, and she was amazed. The building itself was two floors tall with a large yard in both the front and back. The bedrooms all five of them, were upstairs and most were connected to a bathroom while naruto's room had it's own._

_Downstairs was the kitchen, living room, library, and dining room. The kitchen was fully stocked and had very nice, very clean countertops and utensils. It connected through to the dining room it had a medium sized table where five people could eat comfortably together. The dining room connected through to the living room and the front door. It was pretty standard. A widescreen T.V., coffee table, magazines, a couple of movies, a stereo, and a few comfortable looking couches._

_The library, however, was what Raven liked best about the tour he gave her. It was of decent size connected to the living room at the side. It had a fireplace against one wall over which hung another O-katanna like his current one. This one had a grey hilt and sheathe and had a guard that would come up over his hands when used. _(Mitsurugi: Damascus sword)_ In the center of the room was a large wooden chair with dark red upholstery. On the wall opposite the chair the chair was a large detailed map of the elemental countries with evry shin obi village marked with their own symbols. The bookshelves covered the rest of the wall space with everything from strategy scrolls and books of lore. There was also a large number of romance novels and other works of fiction, even some poetry books._

"_This is it. It's not much, but it's home" is what Naruto had said to her when they had finished the tour and set her up in a room across the hall from his. " Out back is a training field for any type of physical conditioning and a meditation garden and a small pond if you want to go swimming. Make yourself at home, Raven." With that, he wnt downstairs to start cooking inner, which consisted of chicken-fried rice, fried vegetables, and some large fried shrimp served with green tea. That night after dinner, though, when he had been in bed for a few hours, she was reading a book she found in one of the bookshelves called Icha Icha paradise volume one, which she found to be very engaging, even for it's genre, she heard what sounded like sobbing coming from his room. She carefully walked out across the hll and opened his door quietly to see him crying in his sleep. It wasn't sad crying though, it was lonely._

_Acting with her heart, she walked in and slid into hi bed with him and wrapped and arm around him. She held him closely as he unconsciously shifted into her embrace, putting his head on her shoulder. She fell asleep like that, holding onto him even after he stopped crying._

'_For some reason, this feels so…right,' she thought before slipping into sleeps embrace._

_-_Flashback end-

Raven smiled remembering the next morning when she woke up to find him cooking in the kitchen. When he asked her why she was in his bed, she told him that she had heard him crying and that it sounded very lonely . He then turned to her with a smile on his face and thanked her. A few months later and they were officially dating ater he had finally got the nerves to ask her to the festival in town.

"Rae-chan," her thoughts were interrupted as the blue-eyed hanyou walked in through the front door his hair and face covered in Kabuto's blood. "I'm so sorry I'm late. I was attacked by kabuto and his men, they tried to follow me here." 

"Are you alright?" hse says as she walks towards him and pust her hand on his cheek.

"Yeah. I'm fine. I just need a bath." he raplies ashe places a hand over hers. " I got the groceries though" At this proclamation,she laughs as he throws her arms around his neck.

"You are so dirty! Give me the groceries and I'll cook while you get yourself cleaned up." he smiles as he pulls her face to his for a kiss before reaching into his coat pocket and handing her a scroll before walking upstairs to their bathroom.

'She is so beautiful.' after his bath, he walks down stairs expecting to find his smiling girlfreind, instead, he sees three people he didn't think he would see for a little longer

"Sasuke, Ino, Hinata?! What the fuck are you doing here?!" standing in front of him was a group of three teenagers. Sasuke, a raven haired teen dressed in a pair of loose jeans and a black muscle shirt with a tan trench coat on and a chokatou sheathed at the small of his back. Around his fore head is a headband with a long black clothe and a horned metal plate that has the kanji for venom engraved on it. He smirks at the former blonde before walking towards him.

"Tsunade named me the snake sannin. I came to bring you back, brother. Jiraiya is dead and we need another Gama sannin, besides, we all want you back." suspecting a trap, he looks over at Ino who has a chrome battle chain wrapped around Raven(Ghostriders chain) who is standing next to her. Ino was wearing a dark blue hoodie with the konoha symbol stitched on the right arm. Her headband is tied around her waist holding up a pair of worn forest fatigues and a pair of combat boots. Her hair was longer than the last time he remembered it the last ime he saw he, going down to her waist in a braid.

Looking at Hinata, he could tell she had definatly changed. instead of her old bulky jacket, she wore a tight red t-shirt and a pair of cargo shorts over a pair of tennis shoes. He hair went all the way down to her back and her headband was tied to her arm. Strapped to her back was a tai-chi sword with a jade drago hilt with eight blood-rubies in the hilt and a wide, balck wrapped handle it two large yellow tassles flowing from the pommel.(The green destiny Crouching tiger, Hidden dragon.)

The sensing no trap, he turns to his brother and stares him in the eye. As he looks into those pure black orbs, he channels abit of demonic chakra to his own eyes, changing the color of his irises to a blood-red coloras his pupils thin and lengthen into vertical slits. "If you are lying,Brother, I will shove a rasnegan so far up your ass, that you won't be able to sit down or shit or walk comfortably for the next fifty years. Now, why don't you let Raven go and joins us for dinner, Teme."

Sasuke, staring into his friends demonic eyes, lets out a throaty laugh as Narutos gaze shifts back to dark blue and his face cracks into a smile. He opens his own arms and embraces the silver and red-haired blond in a hug as they both start to laugh. 

"Could somebody tell me whats going on,…please?"They all hear a monotone voice come from Raven as she squirsm in the chain around he torso. "And could you let me go, I really need to use the bathroom."

-The World That Never Was-

Roxas was pissed. Not only was he being followed by a silver haired man in a uniform cloak like his and a blindfold, but he had a whole shiload of Heartless twisting and growling I front of him. 'Damn it! There might be to many for me to get rid of on my own, I'll just have to try and make a path for myself so I can get he fuck out of here and get to a place where I can make a portal out of here.'

Reaching to his left hip with his right hand and the jerks it back. A balck sword the closely resembles a skeleton key appears in his hand as he reaches to his right hip with his left hand and pulls back a white, keylike sword appearing inhis hand before he spins them around his hand and brings the tips together and clashing bith blades down to the ground, leaving large indention where they hit. "Come and get me!" he shout before running at the massive group of creatures.

As he runs through them, slashing left and right with his opposing key blades, he looks left and right for a place to cast a portal. 'Damnit, I don't have enough time to set a destination, I'll just have to go for random.'

AHe stops dead and slashes trough the air with the black blade, creating a black rift that shows a two story house with fie teens sitting at a tble through a window. Just as he is about to jump through, he feels clwas rake across his back, tearing the cloak as he feels some kind of toxin burn through the wounds. He spins around,swinging the white blade, slicing through a green and black heartless before jumping backwards through the portal before it closes behind him. 

He lands on the ground in this new world with a loud thud and a long scream. "Holy shit…nata…et the, he's hur…" Are the last things he hears before blacking out. 

That all for now guys. This is Master XIII saying Ja Ne. May the Schwarts be with you all!!


	3. The Truth and The Past

"Alright, Raven, you are about to learn about my past." Naruto had just brought a blonde kid around their age into the house. The back of his cloak had been ripped open along with his flesh by what looked like a pair of sharp claws.

They had taken him up to a room upstairs where Hinata was currently watching over him and trying to remove the strange toxin she had found eating at his spine. Now, they sat at the kitchen table with Sasuke and Ino, telling her about his life in konoha.

What she learned about her boyfreind's life there horrified her. The beatings, the attempts at his life, the kyubi. She learned everything, even about his first memory. The one memory Ino was still beating herself over, the fact that her father had tried to set him on fire along with Chouza and Shikaku when inside the orphanage.

She even learned about why he had left the village in the firstplace after bringing his brother back. The reason was a pink-haired girl by the name of Sakura Haruno.

-Flashback-

_Naruto was limping back to the village gates with the support of one Sasuke Uchiha, who was also being supported and was limping on his own. The curse mark that had been on the black-haired boy's neck had burned itself out of chakra after the final blow and had disappeared from his neck altogether._

"_Sorry about that, Naruto, I don't know what I was doing. It was like I had been watching everything from a dream after the exams." Sasuke apologized, a look of true feeling on his face as they approached the gates._

"_It's alright, I know the feeling. It happens everytime I use the foxes chakra. It looks like I used to much this time, though." Just as Naruto says this, a Loud, shrieking voice is heard from inside the village._

"_Sasuke-kun!! Are you alright!? Naruto, What did you do to him?!" the pink haired terror yells as she turns to the blonde genin._

"_What are you talking about, Sakura-chan? I brought him back, just like you asked." _

"_He's almost dead, you demon! Let him go!come here, sasuke-kun, I'll take you to the hospital." As she reaches for the raven-haired Uchiha, he lifts up his foot and kicks her in the gut._

"_Stay the fuck away from me, you fangirl whore! You peace of shit! You just insulted my brother. You can forge about ever talking to either of us ever again in your pitiful life!" He Shouts at her before spitting at the her feet._

_Standing up, she turns to her blonde teammate who had just let go of Sasuke and lets out a scream filled with hatred before pulling out a kunai and stabbing him through the still healing chidori wound. Twisting it whit a shout, she pulls back her right fist and launches it forward in a punch towards his head, only for him to have his hand catch her punch before he punches back, sending her a good ten feet back. Looking down at his orange jacket to see that it is now hanging on by barely a few threads, he rips it off just in time for Sakura to watch the kunai she left in his chest fall out as his flesh starts to heal right away._

"_What the fuck is going on here!" the three teens turn to see Tsunade walking towards them with rage alight in her eyes. "Sakura, would you please explain why you just tried to kill one of your teammates?"_

"_But, Tsunade-sama, He hurt Sasuke-kun. He should be put to death for attaking another Konoha shinobi outside of the village training grounds!" Sakura screams at the Hokage, reciving a smack to the side of her face before Tsunade turns to the two boys and looks at both of their wounds._

"_Anbu, Get Sasuke to the hospital! I'll take care of Naruto here. Toad, Take Sakura to the prison to await trial for assault on another shinobi of her own village."_

_Hai!" all of the anbu reply before doing their respectful tasks. _

"_Naruto, are you gonna be fine?" The old lady asks as she channels green chakra to her hands to start healing him._

"_Yeah, I'll be fine. I just want to get some sleep. Will she be executed?"_

"_Most likely. Even the civilian council doesn't take to kindly to kindly ot our own shinobi attacking each other like that."_

"_I want to kill her myself. I am leaving tonight so the council can't exile me while I'm still here. If I'm not back in ten years, kill her quickly."_

"_What is that supposed to mean! Where are you going?" she asks him, only to see a small, sad smile on his normally happy face. _

"_I'm sorry, Baa-Chan, I can't tell you that." he says before striking her on the back of the neck knocking her unconscious. "I'm sorry, hinata, ino, keep an eye on baa-chan for me, please." and with that he walks out the gates and jumps into the tree line heading for god knows where._

_-_Flashback end-

"From there I ended up in snow country for a few months while I slowly turned into a Half-Devil. I stayed with the queen, Koyuki, who owed me a favor. She gave me access to her guards best froges and tools in order to make my sword, Tensa Zangetsu. After that, I left and wondered for awhile, still wearing that distgusting orange jumpsuit. By that time, I was taller, leaner, and more built than Gaara or Temari had ever seen me. That was where I got Damascus in the library, it was a gift from the for my birthday. I ended up falling unconscious from thirst in close to Suna. Temari found me, took me to the hospital, and made sure I was alright. A few weeks later, I walked out of there with new clothes, some supplies, and an idea of where I wanted to go, Here. I showed up at Tazuna's place and he helped me build this house. And, you know the rest, Raven,"

As Naruto finishes, he looks at Sasuke, Ino, and Hinata, who had come downstairs close to the beginning of his story.

"What you three don't know is that a few months ago, I was hanging out with Gaara, Temari, and Kankurou in Suna when there was a sudden surge of demonic energy. There was a black flash a few miles out into the dunes. Temari took Kankurou with her to find out what had happened. When they got back, no one expected tht they would be bringing a dark-haired girl with them. A few weeks later, she had been medicaly cleared from the hospital and was given permission to come with me to learn how to control her demonic side better." Here, Naruto stops for a short breath, with a dazed look in his eyes before continuing.

"We trained on the road for a few weeks as we went from town to town before we ended up back here. She was so amazed at how well this place was set up. I let her take a look around the place while I was getting dinner ready. That night, while I was asleep, I dreamed about Konoha, you now, from before I left. Mostly about the rest of the rookies. I was… lonely, and I… cried. She heard me and came to my room to see what was wrong. When she opened the door, she saw me scrunched up under the covers. She walked to my bed and layed down with me and… I stopped. She fell asleep like that. The next morning I woke up with our arms wrapped around one-another. A week later, at the Tanabata festival, I took her aside and asked her to be my girlfreind." With this, he looked at Raven with a warm smile which was returned with her normal, small smile.

Ino and Hinata both were almost torn in two at this. One half was happy that he had found someone that he loved and would return his love, while the other half was in tears that it wasn't them. Both of their expressions saddened at this, which did not go unnoticed by the Lavendar haired teen across from them.

"So, when do you guys want to leave?" Sasuke asks, trying to break the akward silence that suddenly developed. Naruto, however, lets his face fall at the mention of heading back home. Then, he gets an idea.

"is it alright if we make one stop before we leave in the morning?" he asks, looking directly into sasuke's black eyes. "I need to get some flowers for the graves, I was so late in coming home that I forgot to visit them." immediately, the last Uchiha gets what he's talking about.

" As long as I can go see them with you. I never paid proper respects or gave a good prayer for either of them." The former blonde smile at this and nods.

"I'm sure it would make the both of them very happy, brother. I need your help to clean his sword anyway, it's gettin' really rusty and I think it would be a good service to Zabuza if we cleaned it before we left." Naruto explains, Sasuke nodding along with a small smile on his face.

"Yeah, it would be great to do that for him after what he did for the both of us." he replies, remembering the scrolls on the silent killing technique that he had left for them both.

"Okay, what the hell are you two talking about!?" ino all but yells, tired of trying to figure out exactly what the two of them are conversing back and forth about.

"Nothing, Ino. It's nothing for you to worry about."

-Devil May Cry, New York City-

"DANTE!!" could be heard coming from a certain shop on 13th street. "What the fuck happened to the kitchen?!" a blonde-haired woman yells at a silver-haired swordsman sitting at the front desk drinking from a jar of tomato juice.

"That was not me, that was all Patty, well, most of it was." he replies a little weakly.

The blonde woman shakes her head in apparent exasperation.

"Whatever, Dante. Look, you've got a mission today. It appears as if thers a large infestation of demonic rats at the local church. And you know how they feel about guns so you'll just have to stick with Rebellion." She says matter-of-factly to him.

"Aw Man, I hate church jobs!" he yells loud enough to wake up Patty-the-Goddess-Of-Sleep.

"they're willing tom pay a considerable sum. worth several thousand dollars for just investigating some demonic presence." before Dante can give a reply, a teenage girl around seventeen runs down the stair in a white night gown with her blonde hair tangled and messy. A few years ago, Patty's mom had dropped her with them saying she wanted to be a devil hunter like her older brother and sisters. Since then, Dante, Lady, and Trish had been teaching her almost every thing they know about the trade. Now though, she was plain pissed off that Dante had woken her up.

"What the fuck are you two doing down here?!" she yells, trying to pull her disordered hair into a quick pony-tail. Dante and trish both look at her before Dante falls out of his chair at the same time Trish falls on her ass, both of them laughing. After a few minutes before he stands up and walks over to a wood coat rack hanging from the wall and pulls off a blood colored trench coat before swinging it on over his open red vest and skin tight black shirt.

"Sorry about that, Patty, I just got a job I don't want. But, I have to take it anyway." he says to her as he walks over to a weapon case and reaches in for a giant, demonic, silver sword with a screaming devil skeleton making up the hilt.

"Rebellion and I have an apointment with an unknown demonic force at a small church on the outskirts of the city. I'll be back in a little while." before either of the girls can say anything, he walks through the front door to a large motorcylce waiting outside next to Patty's silver convertible. Straddling it, he pumps the ignition before revving the motor and spinning as he lifts his foot off of the ground at the same time before taking off down the road.

'For some reason,' Trish says to her self. 'I feel like we won't see him for quite a while' before she walks back into the shop. Two hours later, Dante shows up outside of the church, a small, shabby place with a few shingles missing romm the roof and an open door. As he aproachees said door, a preist walks out of the church and up to him.

"Are you Dante Sparda?" he questions the silver-haired hunter with a slight gleam in his eye.

"That'd be me. Wheres the presence you want to be rid of?" Dante asks the old man in front of him. He motions for Dante to follow him inside. They walk down the center row between pairs of benches until they reach the alter. Once there, the preist turns to the right and points to a small door.

"the basement is through that door. That is where sister Clara disappeared. We believe it has smothing to do with a shard of flesh-like metal that Father Alexander spoke of before he died. We want you to take that shard away from here and destroy it."

"That's it? Destroy some piece of metal?" Dante asks, giving a face that clearly says 'Why me?'.

"Yes, that all."

"Alright then, I'll get to work. If you'll excuse me." he says before walking to the door and opening it slowly.

"This shouldn't take too long." and with that, he steps down into the awaiting darkness.

"Man, I didn't think it wold be this dark down here." Dante says aloud as he walks around the rather large basement. After a few more minutes of walking, he hears something, a slight shuffle. Reaching into his pocket as he turns towards the sound, he pulls out a flashlight and flicks it on, only to see a walking corpse of a dead nun with what looks like a shard of flesh-like metal sticking out of her forehead. The dead sister lurches toward him slowly before stumbling right into him, her hands at his chest.

"Whoa, lady, hey. Your not my type, I prefer girls with a pulse and a little less demonic energy." he says before shoving her back and reaching for Rebellion on his back.

"Might as well get this job done and over with." Dante says to noeone in particular before luching his sword from his back and throwing it using the momentum from that motion straight through the fore head of the zombie in front of him, not noticing that the shard sticks to his blade as it returns to him. He reaches for it, only to miss ash the pommel hits him in the forehead, knocking him out as he hears a voice in his mind whisper some thing as Rebellion lands poit-down in the dirt next to hi head.

"_Soul-Edge."_ the voice echoes.

When he next wakes up, he is in a forest clearing some where near the ocean. He can smell it. He hears voices approaching, groaning as he stands up and puts Rebellion on his back, he looks out towards the voices and sees two laughin teens. One with long silver and red hair with a black sword in his left hand and a large, cleaver-like sword on his back with a black-haired teen of the same age with a chokatou on his back walking towards him.

Looking back at the ailver and red haired kid, he sees something, an after image of a man dressed in a blue trench coat holding a royal blue and white sword sheathed in his left hand. His silver haair slicked back with a few odd spikes here and there and a cold look in his light grey eyes.

"Ve-Vergil?" he says loudly, catching the attention of both young men. The Technicolor haired one looks straight into his eyes before walking towards him.

"Vergil, where have you been?"

"I am not Tou-san, how do you know him?"

-Cliffhanger-no-jutsu!-

Sorry about the long wait. There is a harem poll in my profile for Konoha May Cry. Please vote and review or I will send Sakura after you under a genjutsu that makes you look like a naked Sasuke!!


End file.
